onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The 3 "new" shichibukai?
I certainly will like enel to be the next shichibukai,since he was at skypiea he didn't know a thing about piracy, maybe after being defeated by luffy he became to piracy, and since as it's been told his DF is the mpost powerful from the logia type, maybe he will become a big thread to the WG so he will be asked to join the shichibukai, also i will like to see hem again, he was very powerful also he could developed the other haki. Any of the Supernova (except for Luffy and Zoro for obvious reasons) Buggy is almost certainly a Shichi now, given he got the same bat dropping off a letter from the World Gov't that Jinbei did when he was made a Shichibukai. I don't think any of the supernova's are Shichi's, I think some of them like Bonney failed in the New World, but that obviously would disqualify them as Shichi's, and the rest is in the New World trying to reach One Piece. (And they might well have gotten stronger then the SH's actually, given that the New World is said to be a harsher battleground then even the toughest places in the grand line. (And the SH's trained on tough places in the grand line.) But they won't be Shichi's I think.... I think Buggy and two entirely new chars will be Shichi's. ...but then again, what makes the new world tough is because of the presence of characters like Rayleigh, Dragon, Mihawk and even Ivanakov.. and these people trained Luffy, Robin, Zoro and Sanji, respect. I reckon that Buggy and Mister Three are the new members of shichibukai. U can only get the title of a Shichibukai if u are atleast a Super Rookie level just like ace when he encountered Whitebeard for the first time...just saying eneru would be perfect if that were possible Great Pirate D: Buggy most like is a shichibukai because of the letter. But I don't know why you counted out Bonney and any other supernova that might have failed in the new world saying that disqualifies them when actually it makes them more likely to do it, just look at Crocodile and Moría they got beat by people who were Youkon (maybe not at the time they beat them) and they both became shichibukai. With that said my guess is Buggy because of letter, Bonney because she got caught they might offer her the position instead of jail, and Law because he didn't go to the new world right away he said he was going to wait for the right time to go and if a position comes up he would fill it. So those are the best 3 guesses out of the current characters if he adds a new character to the shichibukai take Bonney out and add the new character. But I don't think it will be anyone new because shichibukai are supposed to be pirates who have made a name for themselves or one that has done something really big like Black Beard did. So for it to be a new character they would have to do something big like defeat a big player which I doubt happened since we saw a lot of the big players before the time skip. GPD 19:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) but law probally did make a name for himself sence everyone recognized his ship when he help luffy at the end of the war Law and Buggy are both likely due to the latest manga release. The sliced up samurai that's still alive may be the result of their powers infused into a sword. Vegapunk has already put "elephant" fruit powers into a sword so it is likely that he could work with Buggy or Law to do it again. He's worked with Kizaru to add beams to Pacifistas too. I'd love to see Zorro get his hands on this sword! I dont think it is a special sword or anything i just thing in is Law using a more advanced for of his at Shambles. zoro having the elephant sword would be dumb if anything he should get shiryu of the rain(former jail manager of impel down) sword. I honestly don't believe Law or Buggy are one of the Shichibukai or that they have anything to do with the halfbody and the head in the latest chapters (plus it's too soon to introduce them back at this point). Whoever did that is most likely someone new with possible a DF with separation power somewhat different from that of Buggy and Law's. 19:00, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ^ Buggy is almost sure to be the 1 of the new Shichibukai as implied by the letter delivered by the bat. While Law is a strong candidate as well as given his last statement before the 2 year time skip. Also it makes a good story line to have Law as a Shichibukai (it fits his character), while his 2 rivals Kidd and Lufy take the more obvious path to become Pirate King which is to achieve Yonkou status first. I also believe that 1 of the new Shichibukai is a new character and insanely strong (comparable or even strong than Jinbei was). Buggy+Law+new insanely strong character are not bad replacements for Blackbeard+Moria+Jinbei as it makes for an interesting storyline. Another previous character that I'm waiting to see in the new world is Rob Lucci and his crew. They could have turn into full piracy and have become 1 of the stronger New World pirate crews during the 2 year time skip. Law is going after OP like Luffy and Kid, he has no reason to become a Shichibukai, becoming one means becoming a dog for the WG and trying to go after and find OP is one of the forbidden "rules" for a Shichibukai. The Marines and the WG now knows that Buggy was a member of the Roger pirates, I had no idea what that WG letter may have been about but making him a Shichibukai would make no sense whatsoever. I do agree that there is at least one new character among the Shichibukai, can't wait to see who it is. 07:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) It makes perfect sense for Buggy to become a Shichibukai. The world gov't created the Shichibukai as counter to the power the Yonkou. But with only 4 members left after the war, the government looked weak, and taking a former crewmate of the Roger Pirates creates quite a picture of power. Most civilians would assume that Buggy would be just as powerful as Shanks. It's all a lie, of course, but the government is probably willing to back that up to help make themseleves look more powerful too. Plus there's all the boasting he did during the war that helps too. What I'm more curious about is if Buggy actually got more powerful after the timeskip, or if he just used his image to get more powerful crewmates, like he did in Impel Down. Another purpose of the Shichibukai is to help ease relations with other tribes/races, like with Hancock and Jimbei. So it's quite possible that another spot went to someone for that purpose. If you go by list of races listed at the human acution house, there's still few races we've never seen: Dwarves, Minkmen, and Snakenecks. There's also the races we've seen little of, but know about, such as Giants, Wotans, Longarms, and Longlegs. Then there's the ones we do know a fair amount about, like Fishmen/Merfolk, and Skypeians. I would strongly suspect that at least one spot would go to a non-human race. To me, it seems more likely that the spot would be used to unveil a new race, or strengthen one we know little about than to go to one we know well. Well, congrats to everyone here who believed that Law became a Shichibukai/was the Shichibukai the halfbody guy mentioned, you were right. 13:32, March 7, 2012 (UTC) http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/659/18 i knew law was a shichibukai but how the hell did he get a 440,000,000 bounty???????????? 17:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) obviously, he was on a frenzy on new world... taking out the hearts of a hundred pirates and giving it to the WG... awesome... Law for Shichibukai!! but I bet he's got better reasons than to be a dog for the WG... after all, he's already breaking a law,... no one is allowed on that island, even WG persons, but he's there... He wont be a dog for WG... just because someone becomes a shichibukai doesn't mean that they follow WG's every whim/order, every single on has disregarded the WG atleast once (croc formed baroque works, doflamingo ran the auction, moria made plans to be pk using a zombie army, blackbeard is blackbeard, jimbei was freinds with whitebeard/fought against WG at paramount, hancock helped luffy, hawkeye refused to fight shanks/was freinds with shanks/helped zolo, law was on punk hazard, and kuma helped the straw hats escape etc.) and on that note does kuma even count as a shichibukai anymore? they made so many Pacifistas i feel they just stopped calling him a shichibukai because that allows them another slot to fill.... now they can have seven warlords the admirals/vice and the pacifistas. Yeah, I agree that none of the Shichibukai are "dogs of the WG". I think that it's just the resentful nobody pirates in the world of OP who would call the Shichibukai "dogs" and they just don't know what they're talking about. And I think if the WG was smart, they would keep Kuma a Shichibukai. With all the Pacifistas looking exactly like Kuma, it can create quite the panic to think you're fighting a Shichibukai instead of a Pacisfista. It wouldn't be as imtimidating to fight "Kuma" if people knew he wasn't a Shichibukai anymore. Plus, if the WG was even smarter, the knowledge that Pacifistas even exist would be kept from the general public too. And I'm sure that only a very small number of people know about Kuma's loss of his free will. Also, with keeping Kuma as a Shichibukai, the WG gets exactly what they want: A Shichibukai that's also a "dog of the WG." I must say I'm surprised the WG let a pirate who helped the son of the world's most wanted man escape become a Shichibukai. Wonder what their reasons could be, beside that whole creppy thing Law did. 06:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Great Pirate D: Even if Kuma wasn't a Shickibukai he would still be intimidating to fight, look at Jinbei he is still intimidating better yet look at Rayleigh he been out the game for over 20 years and is still feared; but for the other shichibukai i was right about Law i still think im right about buggy for the third person i have a few guesses Bonney, Urouge the mad monk, or a new character. 18:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC)~ It's most likely that Buggy is one of th 3 new Shichibukai (WG letter hints that out). I think last spot will go to the to supernova Urouge. Since the WG has lost there bridge to Fishmen/Memen when they striped Jimbei off his Shickibukai, maybe they will try to build a new bridge to a a diffrent land and race like Skypea. 01:29, April 6, 2012 i find it so raw how WE all agree and know that buggy iz a warlord( i mean its jus so obvious and if he isnt im going to b so dissapointed in one piece) and now that we got that out the way its justing down deciding who dis last person gone b. i think its going to b a new character thoughZevinmartin 09:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) don't get me wrong it would be soo awesome if buggy became a shichibukai. but doesn't him being a former meber of roger crew make him a canidate for execution. I believe in one of the episodes someone stated that any person who had any affiliations with roger would be excuted or at least repromanded, so i don't quit understand why they would the WG ask him to become a shhichbukai. but none the less it is a cool concept and all those things he did at impel down and maineford could very well have made him a shichibukai elect concidering they neglect his past The fact that he was a Roger pirate would make him all the more wanted for the shichibukai. His frenemy status with shanks, the loyalty of many ruthless pirates, and his actions with luffy would mean that he would deffinately be wanted to join. Buggy and Law are definately members of the shichibukai, and i am sure the third will be a new person completely. The straw hats have been gone for 2 years and a new super rookie could have emerged easily. As for new admirals i think the vice admiral dude who carries swords in his hair is going to be one of them. Uses an advanced form of that cp9 hair guy. Seems like a perfect opponent for zoro especially since they like to have guys carrying even more swords then him. I'm pretty sure it's Buggy and a new character. Great Pirate D: I have been thinking how do we know its only 3 new warlords/shichibukai, i'm not saying that they have more than 7 but the had to replace Moria, Blackbeard, and Jimbei so thats 3, but whos to say Doflamingo is still 1 he had at least to groups he was controling the Bellamy Pirates and the human auction house, which Luffy took down both, and at the war he was trying to get Crocodile to join him and he and his followers was all talking about the new era so he might be makeing waves in the new world now if he is there is 3 positions left we all know Buggy has 1 spot so i figure there is 1 or 2 spots left if 2 I would go to another supernova and the other to a new character if 1 i think it would most likely be a supernova because after the war the world government was trying to stabalize quickly so it would fill the spots quickly so i favor a known person over a new character but if Doflamingo did leave it might have been around a year after the war giving him timee to gather his forces and that would be enough time for someone to gain enough of a name to become a shichibukai. 21:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 21:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ^ where have you been? Law is already a shichibukai. duh. Law (confirmed), Buggy (obvious), Magellan (left Impel Down to become an admiral, iffy) [[User:Example|'JustSomeGuy...']] 03:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I still don't get what is shichibukai is for, they look like government puppets. I still agree on Magellan as an admiral, why? The Marines has high respects on him even failing on Impel Down, Magellan claims to want to take the responsibility, even going as far as to wanting to commit suicide for his failure. As for the topic i see Law,Buggy and one from the new world. - Tobi There's alot of talk about Buggy Joining the Shiki's. What if he turns the offer down?. Besty17 09:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Then that would be the opposite of Buggy's personality. He is giddy over the chance to be a pirate the gov wont chance.